


Of Blankets and Bottles

by pleasanthell



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasanthell/pseuds/pleasanthell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you jimmied open the mini-bar. So Rachel gave you a fifteen minute speech before you huffed and shut the damn thing. So you waited until no one was looking and ran off with the mini-liquors. The story of how Brittany's bedding got into the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blankets and Bottles

Brittany has her blanket tied around her neck like a cape as you clutch her pillowcase around the opening, slung over your shoulder. You're running down the hallway of the hotel and she's chasing you.

So you jimmied open the mini-bar. So Rachel gave you a fifteen minute speech before you huffed and shut the damn thing. So you waited until no one was looking and ran off with a hundred dollars worth of mini-liquors.

You can hear the bottles clinking in the pillowcase against the pillow against your back. You don't know how you became the bank robber and she became the superhero. You remember making out in the hallway, Brittany leaning hard against you, pushing you back into the wall. Then you remember Kurt sticking his head out of the boys' room, asking, "Can I get your guys anything? Some snacks? A condom?"

Brittany giggled and you laughed until your sides hurt. Then you swept up the bag and started running. You guess that's when she started chasing you. You don't remember her getting her blanket, but here you are running down the hallway in your pajamas with Brittany on your heels.

You know that you have a Nationals competition tomorrow. You know that you're a featured singer and Brittany is basically carrying the team's choreography with Mike. You know that drinking the night before isn't the best idea, but you also know that this weekend isn't going to last forever. You know that when you go home, there are going to be hard choices and decisions that have to be made about your future.

Tonight you just want to have fun. You want to be seventeen. You want to kiss your girlfriend and play dumb games. You want to be horny teenagers that can't keep their hands to themselves. You want to be a bank robber with a pilowcase full of booze being chased by a superhero with a blanket cape whose only supernatural powers are over you.

You run out the door to the pool and find it delightfully deserted. You stop at the edge of the pool and turn around to see what she wants to do. You barely have time to inhale a lungful of air before she crashes into you, the biggest smile on her face.

You feel like you're falling backwards in slow motion. Her arms are wrapped around you and her laugh means that she did this on purpose. As you feel your feet leave the pavement, you're airborne and her eyes find yours. She's so happy and you're so happy. Your lips crash together as you hit the water. You even sink for a few seconds before pulling away.

She pulls you up to the surface, her arm around your waist and her other hand on the edge of the pool, holding you both up. You let go of the pillowcase, abandoning it and the bottles inside of it to float off. That's all the time you get before she pulls you to her, your bodies flush together.

You use both hands to grab onto the side of the pool and pull yourself as close to her as you can get. Her arms wrap tighter around your waist and you kiss her hard.

After making out for a little while, she giggles as a tiny bottle bumps into her arm. She picks it up and unscrews the cap offering you the first sip. You take it and are pleasantly surprised to find the sweet taste of rum coat your mouth. She finishes off the bottle and replaces the cap, before letting it float away again.

She looks at you, her eyes mapping your face like it's the first time she's ever seen you. Then her eyes meet yours and she reaches up, her hand dripping wet, and tenderly places her hand on your cheek. Her thumb lightly brushes over your lips before she kisses you with so much force you lose your grip on the wall. You start to float off when you feel her hand on your back, guiding you in a half-circle so that you're back is now against the wall.

This kiss is frenzied and passionate. She's trying to tell you something with her mouth on yours, as your tongues slide together. The hand on your cheek slides to the back of your head, pulling you toward her. Your toes sway under you, looking for something to stand on, but you're in the deep end of the pool so there's nothing under you. You settle for wrapping your legs around her waist and locking your arms around her neck. It's uncomfortable at first, but once you free the banket from around her neck, your arms take their rightful place.

She pulls away after a few minutes. You miss her lips on yours, but she looks like she has something to say. She looks almost sad as she looks at you. You bring both of your hands to her face and hold her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want this to end," she bites her bottom lip. You have no idea what she's talking about, but you feel her eyes pierce you all the way to your heart.

You stroke her cheeks, "You don't want what to end?"

"I don't want..." she takes a deep breath and you can see tears accumulate in her eyes. "Promise me that we'll be together forever."

"I promise," you don't even have to think about the answer. A world without Brittany by your side is not a world that exists. "We'll be together forever and ever."

"You're not going to go off to college without me?" she gulps.

You see the insecurity that very few people get to experience. This girl is usually so sure of herself, confident in who she is and what she wants, but now you can see her scared. You pull her back into a kiss, this time it's short and sweet. As you pull away, she propels herself forward for one last peck. You pull her into a hug, her whole body pressed aganist yours, "I'm not going anywhere without my Britt-Britt."

She smiles again and hugs you back. You mean what you said. You're not going anywhere without Brittany. Not Louisville. Not New York. Not LA. You aren't going without her.

After you've done all the naughty things you can think of, plus a few that Brittany introduced to you, you both heave yourselves out of the pool and collapse on one of the lounge chairs wrapped in each other's arms. You don't know what the future holds for the two of you, but tonight you are happy.

 


End file.
